wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MegaZeroX
Formatting Hello! First off, thanks for coming to edit here at the wiki. It is always nice to have new editors. Second, in regards to references, please use the template and the template to add footnotes to an article. Please let me know if you have any questions. ---- 23:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Image The file rename is done. The reason you couldn't move it is because only admins and 'crats can move image pages. It helps cut down on damage that can be done by vandals. I also added the template. Let me know if you have any other questions. Thanks for adding the image, by the way! ---- 02:46, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Profile What shows on your user page, the text that is, is wiki-specific. See your favorite pages here and here. What follows you across the wikis is the image at the left and the info in the profile section (favorite wikis, where you live, etc.) Hope that helps! :) ---- 03:10, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pictures and Redirects Hello. The picture of Berelain with the white background is from . As that is a canon source, we use that one in the template. As for redirects, here's how you do that. Go tot he page you want to redirect and edit it to add #REDIRECT target page and then add the appropriate redirect category. Let me know if you have any other questions. ---- 01:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) References I took care of the references on Cadsuane Melaidhrin and Myriam Copan. For regular references from the books, the template takes care of all of the background coding and works just great. I'm not sure we can adapt that template for use on URL references. So, we go old school. Here's how we do that. When you know you're going to have the same reference multiple times in an article, you have to add a name to the reference. Like this: www.exampleurl.com. Then, when you want to use it again, simply type in and you're done. No need to type out or copy the URL again. Let me know if you need any more help. Also, I responded on my talk page about the BWB references. Lastly, thanks very much for adding those reference links! Great job! ---- 15:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:BWB and the Chapter summaries Hello. The "BWB" is the Big White Book, a nickname for . The template is even called . As for the Chapter summaries, any help is always appreciated. The first seven chapters of NS are pretty good. Also, take a look at Wotwiki:Chapter summaries and the example subpage to get a feel for the standard format. Let me know if you have any questions. ---- 15:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Really great job on the chapter summary you did. Very nice. I wanted to explain the few minor changes I made to it. If a section, like the Events heading you had, doesn't have anything to go into it, it doesn't need to be on the summary. Also, I saw the URL links you made to the category pages. Here's how to link those. It is the same code you would use to add an article to a category with one addition, a colon. Category:Merchants and this one will give you Category:Merchants and a link that looks different that goes to the same place. Again, really great job. Thanks for doing that! Let me know if you have any questions. ---- 11:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC)